


April 21, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos began to smile while he ate bedtime snacks and couldn't remember his recent injuries from Gentleman Ghost.





	April 21, 2002

I never created DC.

Amos began to smile while he ate bedtime snacks and couldn't remember his recent injuries from Gentleman Ghost in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
